A possible last chance for love
by special agent Ali
Summary: After lashing out at the team, Tim finds himself in trouble. Can the team push aside the personal stuff and help him?
1. arguments, stalkers and stabbing oh my

_Okay skipped the poison idea and deleted it. Only cause I don't know how I'd keep Tim alive. But did come up with another story of Tim whomp but this one I like much better. I don't have to hurt Tim that bad but he will be unconscious most of the story. For once not using a preview just getting into story though it is short. _

_Oh give you a cookie if you can tell what episode this scene would take place at the end. _

"They…don't….belong…together?" he asked pronouncing each word like it was its own sentence.

Abby shook her head. "Not really, I mean their total opposites for one thing and…"

"And she can't be sure McGregor can protect her right? Not like Tommy or Tibbs?" McGee interrupted.

"I didn't mean it like that Tim!" Abby exclaimed but Tim had heard enough.

"Yeah, because Amy does like McGregor, like she loves a puppy" he said a bit coldly.

"Tim…."

Tim sighed and took her hands. "I'm glad you're safe Abby and don't worry I'll make sure McGregor knows Amy will never be his" he said softly.

"Tim…" Abby said again clearly hurt by his tone.

"I'm going back to NCIS and do my report boss, I would offer to watch Abby but you all know how good I am at that.." Tim said to the others and quickly left.

"Wow, was sure you'd run after him and head slap him boss for that…" Tony said and Gibbs glared at him.

"I think I'll go follow Timmy and make sure he is okay" he added and hurried out before he got smacked. Gibbs then turned to Ziva who took the hint and followed Tony.

"Gibbs…I" Abby stuttered and Gibbs pulled her into his arms. "Don't apologize Abs, Tim will get over it, he always does" he whispered.

He led her to the couch and sat. Abby laid down putting her head on his lap but her mind kept on Timmy and his hurt look.

Tony quickly caught up to McGee and grabbed his arm. "Whoa McGruff slow down will ya" he said.

Tim pulled away from Tony roughly. "Leave me alone DiNozzo, I am not in the mood to hear you're putdowns" he said.

Tony pulled away. "All right then McCrabby pants, fine be moody I won't try and help" he said.

Tim turned around and stared at Tony. "Do you want to hear you were right Tony? Is that what you want from me, to always hear me fail?" he asked.

Tony shook his head a bit confused. "What are you talking about Tim?" he asked and Tim sighed.

"Forget it, too much energy to explain if you don't understand" he said and continued to walk to the cars.

At NCIS it was silent as the three went to their desks. When Tim finished his report he left in the same moody silence he had walking in.

Tim got into his car and drove to his home in silence. His door was opened a jar and Tim instinctly pulled his gun.

He pushed the door open and went in, the gun pointed out as his eyes scanned the area quickly.

The room was a mess and Tim tried to not think about the crunching sound as he crushed something.

He made his way to his bedroom and first checked the bathroom. It was clear so he opened his bedroom.

His heart sped up as the first thing he saw was Sarah on his bed lying in a pool of blood.

She was awake though, handcuffed to his bed and gagged. She used her eyes to show Tim alarm.

Tim turned with his gun and the man lashed out with his bloody knife.

Tim's gun went off and soon everything was black as he sagged to the floor and then into darkness.

_I love a good cliffhanger don't you?_


	2. Big brothers mean big trouble

_Okay wow you all have made me a very happy lady. I feel like Abby I am smiling so much and cheering for all my seven reviews._

_Sorry for those who hated the cliffy, but here I hope this makes up. But the cookie still up for grabs if anyone knows what episode I was referring to._

Gibbs was still sitting with Abby when his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs" he said in his usual manner.

"This is special agent Gibbs?" the man asked. "Yeah, do you want something from me?" Gibbs answered and Abby smirked slightly.

"Depends, do you work with a man named Timothy McGee?" The voice asked.

Gibbs stopped playing with Abby's hair and got serious. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"My name is Officer John Wilden agent Gibbs and we just sent your boy and the female tied to his bed to the hospital""What the hell happened to him?" Gibbs snapped.

"Looks like a break in because we also have a dead body, but since McGee is yours we'll just hand him over to your M.E" John said.

"Oh and I hope your agent recovers, looks like he was stabbed a few times as was the woman" he added.

"Thanks, I'll be right there with my team" Gibbs said and hung up.

"Abs, I need you to come with me back to NCIS, McGee went home and was attacked and stabbed" Gibbs told her.

Abby shot up and did a dance of fear. "No….not Timmy….Gibbs not another friend…I already lost Kate…" she stuttered and Gibbs grabbed her shoulders.

"I never said he was dead Abs, McGee will live, he doesn't disobey my orders" Gibbs consoled her.

"Let me just get dressed" Abby murmured and wiped a tear from her face as she went to get her stuff.

It took her only a few minutes to dress in her usual Abby style and pull her hair into pigtails.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked and she nodded. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders and led her out.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs and Abby soon made it to the navel yard and Gibbs got off at the squad room after Abby went into her lab.

"Grab your gear you two, McGee was attacked in his home" he said and Ziva and Tony jumped up and grabbed their guns.

He then picked up his phone and dialed autopsy. "Duck I need you to go check on McGee at the hospital, he was attacked and stabbed" he said.

"Oh dear not Timothy"

"He's alive Duck, I didn't order him to die" Gibbs told him and hung up.

"So he's" Tony asked a bit of fear in his eyes. Kate had been like a sister to him and Tim was definitely a little brother.

"He is alive DiNozzo, he been sent to the hospital for stab wounds his attacker wasn't so lucky" Gibbs said with a smirk for his junior agent.

"Way to go probie" Tony said softly in awe of his young friend.

He stood and followed Ziva and Gibbs to the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Three shots in, one in the head, heart and stomach, looks like a bad fight went down guess our Timmy is all grown up" Tony said as he glanced at the scum who hurt his friend.

"Yep now can you tell me who this guy is and why he came after Tim DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"According to McGee's little finger scanner, guy is Michael Cove…" Tony said and stopped.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs spat.

"Boss, what if…" Tony started and Gibbs raised a brow. "Today DiNozzo" he shouted.

"What if Michael is Darren Cove's older brother, he was one of McGee's characters, so what if…"

"Landon wasn't the only one who made the connection" Gibbs finished.

"He wasn't" Ziva called and the two turned to her as she was looking at Michael's phone.

"Michael received numerous texts over the past few days from a Devon Brenner"

"They set this up, I guess Landon isn't the only creepy stalker" Tony murmured and Gibbs head slapped.

"You think DiNozzo? Ziva find Brenner" Gibbs barked. She left as Gibbs phone rang.

"Agent Gibbs this is Doctor Marden, Officer Wilden gave me your number and…"

"What? I'm kind of busy right now" Gibbs yelled. "Sorry sir it's just…we can't locate the woman who came in with agent McGee" he said.

Gibbs hung up and angrily kicked at the body. "Damn it! That bastard Brenner has Sarah" he yelled.

_Revenge is horrible huh? I probably will not kill Tim but I can't say same for Sarah unfortunately_


	3. kidnapping and head wounds

_Probably fastest I ever updated but hey you all are awesome. Thanks so much for the reviews. If any of you like Tiva I posted a new story about them if you'd like a read._

_Anyway on to the story, I think I'll make it a bit long. Oh and cookie to McAbbygirl4life who also has a really cool name. She said episode is Cover Story which it is._

"You two stay here and finish processing the scene, I'm going to find out why everyone is so incompetent" Gibbs growled.

Gibbs stormed off and went to his car.

NCISNCISNCIS

He stormed into the hospital ten minutes later after parking on the street.

"Who the hell was in charge of Sarah McGee?" he yelled at the receptionist.

"It's my fault Jethro, I sent the nurse away so she could check on another patient and the bastard knocked me out"

Gibbs turned and saw Ducky walking to him holding an ice pack to his head.

"You all right Duck?" Gibbs asked, softening his voice as he looked at his old friend with concern.

"I'll have a bump but I'll live, I am sorry Jethro"

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness" Ducky ended and Gibbs smirked. "I was going to say it wasn't your fault" he said.

"Where's Tim now?" Gibbs then asked quickly changing subject as he was assured his friend would be all right.

"They took him to ICU, he was stabbed multiple times and lost quite a lot of blood but I am confident Timothy will pull through" Ducky said.

"Yeah he better" Gibbs muttered. "The cop said she was lying in blood why wasn't she in ICU?" he asked aloud.

"She wasn't injured Jethro" Ducky replied and Gibbs raised a brow. "I mean she was injured but not seriously, she had two minor wounds in her side and was stitched up and put in a room to rest" he added.

"She did however have chloroform on her face, my guess is…"

"The bastard set Tim up, he must have planted the blood on the bed after knocking her out" Gibbs finished.

"Right, Timothy is quite lucky to be alive"

"Not luck Duck, he was trained to handle situations, he's come a long way" Gibbs retorted.

"So what will you do now?"

"I'm going to find her duck, Tony and Ziva should be almost done with Tim's apartment, go there and see about the body" Gibbs called and stormed off.


	4. The voice

_Well it kinda sucks I have no clue how Gibbs will find Sarah so I guess when you're stuck try a different route. So here I go. _

Ducky sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Mr. Palmer, I need your help" he said quickly.

It was ten minutes later the assistant arrived. "Good thing I don't live that far away" he chuckled as Duck climbed in.

"Yes, very good Jimmy thank you" he retorted. "I'm sorry I had to ask you on your day off…"

"Don't apologize Ducky, I am glad to help track down Tim's sister and kidnapper" Palmer interrupted.

"I think you really have been with us a long time, Gibbs seemed to have rubbed off" Ducky chuckled.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Hey Duck, body is in Timmy's room and no we didn't to….." Tony greeted then stopped as he got a good look at Ducky.

"I'm fine Anthony, I hope the same can be said for Sarah" he said.

"What happened Ducky?" Ziva quipped. Ducky walked to Tim's room and they followed.

"It was a trap set for Timothy, the blood on the bed isn't Sarah's" Ducky explained as he knelt to the body.

"So she was fine then only to be captured?" Ziva asked. "In a very brief summary yes" Ducky retorted.

Tony was about to speak when his phone rang. "Hey boss" he answered.

"Nope, try again Agent Tommy or do you prefer Tony?" A distorted voice answered.

"Where is Sarah?" Tony spat angrily.

"She is fine" the voice answered and then the phone switched to a new voice.

"Tony?" Sarah called out softly. "Sarah! Look don't worry, we'll come and find you"

"Not likely Agent DiNozzo, Timothy is the only who could have found me and now with him dead, I will kill his sister like he killed my brother" the voice said.

"McGee didn't kill anyone, all he did was write a stupid book!" Tony yelled.

"Which cost my little brother his life but don't worry I plan on taking her death nice and slow" the voice retorted and hung up.

"Damn! We have to get Tim now" Tony snapped and kicked at Tim's desk which sent his typewriter to the floor.

"That's not possible, the boy is in surgery…

"And his sister is about to be your next autopsy Ducky, what other choice do we have" Tony interrupted.

"What exactly did he say Tony?" Ziva asked. "That only Timmy could find him" Tony replied.


	5. Trying to escape

_Hi all, wow I can't believe all the lovely reviews I been given. Thank you to all, you made me so happy and thanks to anyone who just clicked the story every bit of support helps._

_Okay well on with the story. I am ending it soon could be a few chapters but should end soon. _

"Anthony, there must be another way, Timothy can't…."

"I know Ducky!" Tony snapped. He then sighed as he saw Ducky's face. "You don't understand Duck, I heard Gibbs interrogating Sarah, I heard Gibbs say Tim quit NCIS for her, if she dies…." he added and trailed off.

"Then we must do everything we can to stop it Tony" Ziva advised cutting him off. "And we will, all three of us are partners yes?" she added.

Tony nodded. "Look, I know you both think I don't care for McGee but…." he said and Ducky squeezed his arm.

"No one ever doubted your love for the lad Anthony, you were always just being a big brother" he whispered.

Tony smiled. "He is my little bro Duck, he was always the only one who never left me when it all went bad" Tony whispered back.

Both nodded. McGee had become Tony's second when Gibbs retired for a short while. Tim easily slid into the role knowing Tony needed it. He needed the reassurance he could handle life without Gibbs.

Ducky's phone rang and he answered it. When he hung up a few minutes later he had on a small smile.

"I guess your guardian angels heard your plea Tony, Timothy is out of surgery and in recovery" he said.

Tony smiled. "All right were gone, Ducky…"

Ducky shooed him. "Mr. Palmer and I can take care of our body, you two worry about getting Sarah home safe and sound" he said and the two disappeared.

NCISNCISNCIS

"McGee, calm down and try and think!" Tony ordered. Tim glared at him and winced in pain.

"I can't calm down Tony! I was just shot at and almost killed and now my sister may be dying or…" he yelled.

His BP was rising fast but Tony had to get him thinking. "Calm down Tim!" Tony ordered.

He grabbed his shoulders and pushed down lightly. "I know Tim, I know" he whispered.

"You need to get out of here now!" a nurse ordered as she ran in and saw Tim's elevations.

Tony left and kicked the air in disgust. He took out his phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss, McGee is out and in recovery but he can't think straight yet and were running out of time"

"I know, I am out searching everywhere Tim took us" Gibbs answered.

"Boss…what if…"

"Don't start pulling that crap DiNozzo, its not over yet, she's still alive" Gibbs snapped.

Tony was about to respond when he was pushed roughly. "Out of my way DiNozzo!" McGee yelled out as he fought to keep steady.

He staggered by him as he pushed Tony. Tony fell back but grabbed his arm.

"McGee! You just got put into recovery…" Tony yelled and fell back again as Tim punched him in the nose.

It shouldn't even been possible.

Tim had severe wounds and was barely able to walk but it didn't seem to matter. He pushed himself to move. For Sarah, he would go till he dropped dead.

The way he was going, that was the likely cause of both McGee's.

Tony fell back disoriented but then shook his head and ran after McGee who somehow escaped him.

"Boss? McGee got out and I lost him" Tony said into the phone which was still on.

He heard Gibbs curse. "Find him before he drops dead" Gibbs ordered and hung up.

_Like I stated, probably not possible but I wanted Tim to be hero. Based on twisted sister though, Tim probably would do anything for her. Including fighting with death. _

_Anyway, almost done. Thanks for sticking with me._


	6. Brothers

Tony motioned for everyone to stay inside the hospital. "He can't have gotten too far, I'll go get him" he said and went outside.

"Yo Timmy Tim Tim?" Tony called out.

"Oooohhhh Probie" he tried. "Oh come on McGeek! I know you can't have gotten too far on a bum leg" Tony yelled.

"I'm not five DiNozzo, I can move on my own" Tim finally spoke. He knew he was lying though, he was only a few feet away from the door plus he was sitting as his leg gave out on him.

"You sure move like you are Timmy" he remarked. As Tim threw him a glare he walked over and knelt by his friend. His joking face was replaced with a serious one.

"What are you doing Tim? You know we can find…."

"But you're not supposed to, I am!" Tim cut him off. He winced and then looked the agent square in the eye.

"I have to protect her, she is the only person I have that I….I haven't screwed up protecting" he whispered.

Tony grabbed his chin. "You haven't screwed up anything Tim, you just saved Abby and that crazy kid Landon" he said.

"But he's going to…"

"A mental hospital actually, as I led him out some guys with a straightjacket took him away, hopefully that kid gets help" Tony finished.

"Anyway, we got to get you back inside till doc says your clear" Tony added and stood. He let out a hand and Tim stared at it then him with a look of betrayal.

"You're serious? You're going to make me go back in and sit on my hands?" he asked.

"I have to Tim, I could help you escape but if your wounds opened up or got infected, I'd never forgive myself" Tony answered.

Tim sighed and grabbed Tony's hand. Tony helped him and put his good arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Timmy, I know you want to help but I won't let my little brother get hurt anymore" he was saying.

"Little brother?"

"What? You know Abby keeps calling us family, so in her sense us four are all siblings, which makes us brothers" Tony replied.

"And freaks obviously since we both had sex with our sisters" Tim said and Tony laughed. "Never said we weren't a dysfunctional family McGee" he answered.

Tony grabbed the door and held it open for Tim. He hobbled in and waited for Tony to be his crutch again.

Tony waved off everyone again and led his best friend back to bed. He got Tim to sit and carefully pulled his legs on the bed and covered him up.

"Now stay probie or I'll have them tie you down" he ordered and Tim could tell he was only half joking if at all.

"Ha ha, very funny" Tim said and Tony raised a brow. "Think I'm kidding probie?" he taunted.

Tim sighed. "All right I get it, can you least bring me a laptop, anything I can use here, I want to help at least" he begged.

"That I can arrange, be back soon Timmy" Tony said and ran off.


	7. Trying to get answers isn't easy

_Hey, so wrapping this up soon, not very good writing the case part as I wanted to more a romance so will just do little bit but like I said Im an average writer I do comical stuff better or slight romance. But anyway another cliffhanger and it'll be interesting still. maybe a few more chapters till I end it hope u all had fun reading  
><em>

Tony walked out of the door and took out his phone.

"Timmy is back safe in bed boss, he promised to stay but he wants something to do" Tony said when Gibbs picked up.

"Go check with Abby, I'm close by his apartment, I'll find him something" Gibbs answered.

"Got it" Tony retorted and the call ended.

He drove to NCIS and a few minutes after walked into the lab with a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Hey Abs, you go through everything at Tim's?" he asked and Abby nodded.

"Not much to say, only prints are Tim, Sarah's and our dead guy. Ducky was right though he did fake the blood, it's animal" she said.

"I did find a fiber on his bed belonging to a…"

"Devon Brenner, we figured they were working together to avenge their little brothers, right now we have to find him and Sarah" Tony finished.

Abby nodded. "I'm running everything I can, Gibbs and Ziva are searching everywhere they can think of…" she said.

Tony squeezed her shoulders. "We'll find them, we always do" he said.

"Is Tim okay?" She asked and Tony nodded. "He'll be on desk duty a while with his wounds but he put up a good fight and won" Tony answered with a bit of pride in his voice.

Abby smiled. "Good, I'm glad he'll be fine"

"Abs….""I'll keep running everything I can, go help the others find Sarah, maybe Tim could check his book for a clue" she said.

Tony nodded. He wanted to ask why she wasn't asking to visit but thought better of it and left.

"Boss, Abby didn't get much but she did get a fiber from Brenner, I guess both staked out the place" he told Gibbs.

"Yeah, I got McGee his book and everything he asked for, I'm with him now, call Ziva and check in with her" Gibbs answered and hung up.

Tony hung up and dialed Ziva.

"Ziva…."

"Tony I am near the park where we found the men, I think Brenner…." she said and was cut off and Tony heard a gun shot.

"Ziva!" he yelled and took off for his car.


	8. A small talk and a small breakthrough

_So it's been a week since I updated this. Any of my faithful readers still interested?_

"Does she hate me?"

He jerked his head up at the question as he walked back in with coffee.

"What? What did you say McGee?" Gibbs asked. He heard him he knew but then it wasn't a crime to clarify. He also never thought he'd ever hear Tim McGee asking if Abby Sciuto hated him.

"Does she hate me boss? Is that why she hasn't been here yet?" he asked adding a second question. He stopped typing on the laptop to look at his boss, mentor and second father.

"No, Abby loves you Tim…." Gibbs said and trailed off as Tim looked away. "Yeah, she loves me like a puppy" he muttered looking dejected again.

He raised a brow. "A puppy?" Tim nodded. "Her description" he muttered and Gibbs could tell he didn't like the comparison.

He chuckled. "I guess it's pointless to say you're trying to break rule 12 since technically you had it broken before you were even on my team" he said and Tim chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd say it was because of the promotion she ended it but truthfully I never understood, I just went along with it"

Gibbs nodded. Tim closed his laptop. "I can't think without her boss, I need her, I work better with Abby" he said.

He truly did miss his Gothic scientist. She was unlike any woman he ever knew and he loved that.

She made him feel special ever since he met her. Only reason he took dates now was to keep busy. Abby was the only woman he truly wanted.

He hadn't been lying. Not fully. It wasn't the real ending for Amy and McGregor, but it was the truth. He loved Abby with all his heart.

Gibbs nodded to his young agent. "All right, I'll call her" he promised and left to his task.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony was breaking about a thousand traffic laws as he drove to Ziva. "Shit, she's not even in the car and Ziva is going to kill me!" Tony screamed as he weaved through the traffic like he was knitting a sweater.

He kept pushing on the gas pedal going dangerously fast. He soon found his destination. He arrived in one piece and without creating more than two accidents.

"Ziva?" he yelled.

"Over here!" she yelled and he turned to see her ten feet away. She was standing up from what looked to be a brutal fight.

Her lip was cut, her left eye swollen. She had blood on her hands and other injuries under her clothes. But she had won and the man on the ground looked even more banged up.

"Help me get this bastard back to NCIS" she said sounding exhausted.

"Who is he?" Tony asked after looking her over in concern. "Oh, right, I tried telling you on the phone, he's a third kidnapper, Carl Dalton" she answered.

"Third?"

Ziva nodded. "Yeah, I was following him and he heard me talking to you then fired. He hit my shoulder and I hit him in his leg. He was a pretty good fighter still" she explained.

"I see being with us taught you some self control" Tony said impressed. He checked the man's pulse and found it strong. "Looks like you gave him a good beating but nothing too serious" he added.

Ziva smirked. "Lets just get back to NCIS Tony, Ducky can patch us both up then you can interrogate him" she said.

Tony smirked. "Or we can just have Ducky come to us" he suggested and made the call.

"Weakling" Ziva muttered. She was only trying to act tough though, she was a bit worn out and her body was screaming in pain.


	9. A father son chat

_I still can't believe how many reviews this has gotten in only 8 chapters, you all are amazing thanks for much._

_I am glad you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Oh, I forgot to mention in chapter 1 reason Tony is there is because Landon is an escaped mental patient and the doctors tracked him down. That's my story and I am sticking to it. _

_Now that's been said this chapter is about Gibbs and Timmy. I have ADD so everything I written is whatever popped into my brain that day. _

_This chapter came from an inspiration by a story called 'The distance between by 68luvcarter. It's chapter five that made me realize it could fit into my story. I hope the writer and all my readers enjoy._

"Hey Gibbs, I already told Tony everything…."

"I know Abs, you've done good work" he interrupted. "Thanks, so why the call then?" she asked.

"I need you to come down and help McGee so we can finally end this nightmare" Gibbs answered.

Abby paused. "Abs?" Gibbs called out after a few seconds passed. "I still have stuff here to do Gibbs" she answered softly.

"What? Since when do you put work ahead of an injured friend?" he asked.

Abby sighed. "It's easy when the friend doesn't want to see me" she murmured. Her voice was quiet and sad.

"What makes you say that Abby?" Gibbs asked. He knew the answer but he wanted her to tell him.

"How can you ask that Gibbs! Last time I saw Tim he didn't seem too fond of me" she retorted angrily.

"Tim sent this request Abs not me" Gibbs said gently. "Really?" Abby gasped. "He asked to see me?"

"Yes, he said he works better with you, Abby just come, were wasting time, do you really want Sarah to die?" he asked.

"Of course not, I'll be there soon" she answered and hung up.

Gibbs hung up and a second later his phone rang. "Find anything useful DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Ziva found a third accomplice, were bringing him to NCIS, he's a little banged up so he'll probably break easy" Tony answered.

Gibbs smirked. "Keep me posted, sooner we end this, sooner we can move on" he answered.

He went back to McGee. He found him staring off into space, the laptop still closed on his lap.

"Tim?" He called out and McGee turned to him. "She on her way?" he asked and received a nod.

"Tony and Ziva seem close to finding her Tim, they found a third accomplice" Gibbs said.

Tim nodded. "Good, I knew they wouldn't let me down" he answered.

"I'll head back to help them" Gibbs said and Tim nodded. "Thanks boss, I…" he said and trailed off.

"What McGee?"

"Nothing, go help Tony and Ziva, finding Sarah is more important" he said.

"Spit it out Tim, you been wanting to say something since I walked in" Gibbs ordered.

Tim's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know you that well McGee now talk" Gibbs said.

"I guess…I was just… surprised you came…I mean… the case is over and all" Tim stammered nervously.

Gibbs raised a brow. "What does that mean Tim?"

"I guess….I never….I mean I didn't….I'm not….I'm not them" he stammered.

Gibbs just stared at him. "When….when…when I needed you before….you never were there" Tim said.

Gibbs understood. "You think I don't care for you as much as the others?" he asked and Tim shrugged.

"Abby is Abby, Kate comforted me when Erin got killed, Tony and Ziva were nice when I shot that cop…I guess….I…I always…I always thought I failed you" he admitted.

Gibbs sighed and Tim gasped. "I mean, I know you care boss it's just….I don't know…lets just forget this" he added.

Gibbs shook his head. "No McGee, you belong to my team, I protect my team and…I'm sorry if I failed to show that for you" he said.

Tim smiled. "Thanks boss, I am really glad you're here, please…just bring me back my sister" he said.

Gibbs smirked. "Of course McGee, I never leave my team behind" he said and left.

He was alone for a few minutes then the door opened.

"Hey Tim" she called softly.

_I really hope you enjoyed this tale because it's ending soon. _


	10. A major breakthrough, Tim stands alone

_To my anonymous reviewer Krista, here is the chat, I think you may be disappointed though but this story isn't over yet. This is short filler but next will be long as Tony and Ziva find and rescue Sarah. Did you all really think I'd kill her? I love Troian Bellisario. _

"Hey Abs" he answered with a smile.

"Gibbs said you needed me" she said and Tim nodded. "Yeah, I work better with a partner and you're my favorite" he answered.

Abby nodded. "I don't know what we can do Tim, there wasn't much to use in your…" she said and trailed off as her phone rang.

"Abs, tell McProbie were on our way to Sarah, Carl just woke up as we got back to the yard and cracked everything when he saw Ziva" Tony said before she even said hello.

"They think they found Sarah!" Abby exclaimed to McGee who grinned.

"I have to go, apparent crazy driving is known by everyone, I didn't think Ducky….OW!….Call you later!" Tony yelled and hung up.

"He had to go, but hey I guess you didn't need me after all" Abby said.

"Not for the case…" Tim answered.

"Tim…."

"Abs please, stop these wild games, I love…."

"NO!" Abby shouted and covered her ears. "Tim please! I can't do this, I am really sorry" she added as she ran out of the room.


	11. The rescue but its not happy ending yet

_Can't believe I got 40 reviews in 10 chapters you all are awesome. So this will be ending pretty soon maybe a few chapters more. Still am figuring out the ending. _

_But hope you like this chapter and will stick out to end. I think I may only need 2 more to end this.  
><em>

"There Ducky!" Ziva yelled as she pointed to an abandoned warehouse that matched Carl's description.

"Thank god that crazy ride is over" Tony said as the truck jerked to a stop.

"Well I had to drive fast Anthony, who knows what's happened to Timothy's sister" Ducky said with a roll of his eyes.

Tony didn't answer. He just got out and pulled out his gun. "You all stay here, I'll be back" he said.

Ziva scoffed. "I'm coming with you Tony, you may need me" she said.

"Ziva, you're injured" Tony said and Ziva stared at him. "You think you can stop me?" she asked and Tony sighed.

"Fine, just be careful, Ducky's quick fix won't last long" he said and Ziva smiled.

"Glad to know you care Tony" she said and moved out quickly with her gun drawn.

Tony followed behind and kept averting his eyes to her. He knew she was tough but she still was human. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't lose any more best friends.

They got to the door and heard a scream. Without hesitation the two ran in and saw it was a large room with only two people inside.

Brenner was burning Sarah with a lighter. Ziva took him out with one bullet and he fell to the ground dead.

They ran to Sarah and she whimpered. She had bruises everywhere on her face and burn marks all over her body. Brenner was stalling it seemed, making her suffer first.

Her eyes were swollen so much she couldn't make out her rescuers and screamed when Tony touched her arm gently.

"It's okay Sarah it's me Tony" Tony called out immediately and Sarah quieted.

"To…Tony?" she asked, the name seemed familiar. "Yeah, we met when you were framed by that cheerleader, you called me Tommy" he said soothingly.

"Oh yeah…Tommy" Sarah said and grunted in pain. "I…I was…I was so scared" she then cried and tears fell down her injured but still beautiful face.

Tony quickly cut her loose and scooped her up gently in his arms. "You're safe now Sarah, we'll take you to the hospital now" he whispered.

Sarah nodded as she snuggled into him. It had been two days of endless torture but she made it.

"I…I can…see…why…Tim…wanted…" she stammered. "No, don't Sarah just relax, you can tell me when your healed" he said.

"Ziva, you okay?" he called and she nodded. "I will be" she said and led them to Ducky.

He inhaled sharply at the sight of the young McGee. "Oh Sarah, I am so glad you're alive" he said.

"You're…Ducky…right?" Sarah asked and blindly reached for him. He grasped her hand gently.

"Yes my dear, lets get you to your big brother now, Timothy will be relieved" he said.

They all climbed back in and Tony kept her on his lap as he didn't want her anywhere near Carl.

He did call Gibbs though. "Boss, we found Sarah and took out Brenner, it's over" he said.

"Good job DiNozzo, I'll meet you at the hospital.

They drove to the hospital and checked in their three injured. When Dalton was patched up the policemen took him away.

Tony went to give McGee the good news.

"Sup probester, I told you I'd get Sarah back" he said with a grin. Tim smiled at him. "So she is okay?" he asked and Tony nodded.

"It seemed Brenner was stalling for the kill, he spent the entire time hurting her but I think she'll be okay in a couple weeks" he said.

Tim nodded. "When she is patched up, make sure they put her in my room" he said.

"Of course Tim" Tony said. Tim then glanced away. "So what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Tim muttered and he raised a brow. "Don't lie to me Tim, I won't tease you I promise" he said.

Tim sighed. "Fine, you were right DiNozzo happy?" he snapped.

"I usually am…but what are we talking about?"

"Abby…you said it wouldn't work but I pushed it…now I don't know if we can even be friends anymore" Tim said.

Tony's eyes bulged. "You're kidding right?"

Tim shook his head and Tony sighed. "Dude, I was wrong about you okay, you and her have a connection"

"We did Tony, I broke it" Tim said.

"Sorry man, shall I chat with her?" he asked and Tim shook his head. "No, and don't tell anyone what I said, I don't want pity" he said.

"All right Timmy, if that's what you want, I am just glad you and your sis will be okay" he said.

"Thanks Tony, I really appreciate everything you done"

Tony strolled over, bent and gave him a half hug like he did when he heard about Tim's accident.

"That's what friends are for" he said. He patted his shoulder, turned and walked out of the room.

_So I am evil LOL but hey I never claimed to be angelic. Anyway title does say a possible last chance for love. key word possible lol. But story not over yet anything can happen still. Who says Tony will even keep his promise_


	12. Tony and Abby's talk

_Hi all, so this is just Tony and Abby chapter. I am basing it off Sub Rosa Timmy's first appearance. _

Tony bit his lip outside the room. "Ah hell, I wouldn't be much a friend if I didn't butt in" he said after a minute.

With that said and his mind made up he walked off in search for Abby. He found her sitting next to a vending machine. She had a few wrappers next to her.

"Eating chocolate to get rid of the pain?" he asked.

Abby glanced up and shrugged. "I'm guessing you talked to Tim if you're asking me that" she said.

"Yeah, I spoke with him" Tony answered.

"You sound serious, what did he say exactly?" She asked. "Not much" he answered and Abby raised a brow.

"What does that mean?"

"What exactly did you tell him Abs?" he asked instead.

"After you called, I told Tim and said I guess he didn't need me and he said not for the case and…." she explained.

She sighed. "I said his name warningly and Tim told me to stop these games and then he was trying to tell me he loved me but I covered my ears and ran off"

Tony sighed. "No wonder he thinks your friendship is over" he said and she gasped.

"No! I love being friends with Timmy"

"Then why did you ever allow him to think it could ever have been more than friendship?" Tony asked sharply.

Abby shrugged. "It was three years ago Tony, he told me he heard from a friend I liked tattoo's and then…he showed me it" she answered.

"Wow, he called me his friend" Tony murmured.

"It was you!" Abby cried and Tony nodded. "In my defense, it was after your call and he told me you sounded cute, I asked him if he ever thought of getting a tat on his butt" he said.

"You told him to get a tattoo to impress me?" she hissed.

Tony shook his head. "No, after I asked, he said no and I said that we shouldn't speak of you any more then…." he said.

She rolled her eyes. "So what else did you tell him?" she asked warily.

Tony scoffed. "Hey, don't pin this on me! I told him it wouldn't work when he came back later and he told me he went with mom" he declared.

Abby huffed. "Okay fine, I guess it's not your fault, I mean when Tim wants something he'll do anything to achieve it" she said.

Tony nodded. "Exactly! So then why aren't you in his room explaining you're never going to be more than friends?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "I…I can't Tony" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…I do love him….I just…I don't know how to be in a real relationship!" she exclaimed.

She let a tear fall and Tony swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Okay, I think I get it Abs but…."

"It's not fair, I know" she ended. Tony nodded.

"This is why I made rule 12, it always complicates things when it doesn't work out"

Both looked up to Gibbs standing over them.

"I wanted it to work out Gibbs, I don't want to hurt him!" Abby cried.

"But you did Abby, whether you like it or not you did and now you're continuing to allow him to think you still have a chance" he said.

Abby hiccupped as she cried. "I don't know what to do" she moaned.

He knelt to her. "I think you do Abs, either way you need to talk to Tim and tell him exactly how you feel" he said.

She nodded and Gibbs helped her up then offered a hand to Tony and helped him stand.

"I'll go check on Sarah" Tony said and left. Gibbs escorted Abby to Tim and they both walked into his room.

Abby took a deep breath. "Tim?" she called. Tim glanced up from his laptop.

"I….I….I don't think we can ever be a couple!" she said hurriedly and ran out of the room again. Gibbs watched her run off and turned to his agent.

Tim's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Great….I really am worthless to everyone" he muttered.

Gibbs walked to him in five quick steps and head slapped him. "Stop with the damn pity party Tim, trust me if I thought you were worthless you would never been on my team!" he snapped.

Tim nodded weakly. "Sorry boss…." he said and Gibbs sighed.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for everything Tim" he said and left to find Abby.


	13. The happy ending

Abby didn't get very far. She was a few feet from his room and was sitting on the floor.

"What was that Abs?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I don't know…." she admitted. He sat next to her. "All right, what is stopping you from being with him?" he asked.

"You mean besides rule 12?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. "Forget rule 12, I won't stop you two if it's meant to be, besides I can still scare the crap out of McGee" he said.

Abby smiled. "I really do love him Gibbs, Tim is a great guy…I guess I'm just afraid"

Gibbs nodded. "So then stop being afraid"

"Gibbs! It's not that simple!"

"It can be….you said he's great and I can tell McGee isn't like your psycho boyfriends, he's just insecure"

"Very….but he's changed I think….I guess I'll go talk to him" she said.

"Good idea, this time stay more than ten seconds" he said and helped Abby up.

She walked in and Tim looked at her. "Hey…Abby" he stammered.

"Hey Timmy….how are you?" she asked. "I think I'm getting better" he answered.

Abby smiled. "Good…sorry about before….I guess you can tell I'm still not good at sharing my feelings"

Tim nodded. "Yeah….it's okay Abby…I won't push" he said.

Abby shrugged. "Well don't give up that quick Tim…I mean…."

"But…you said we don't have a chance?"

Abby only shrugged. "I have no idea Tim…I can't see the future…I do know I don't want to lose you though so…."

"So….you wanna grab dinner when I am able to walk again?" Tim finished and she nodded.

"Sure….baby steps Tim….baby steps"

"About time….Tim's never….shut up….bout you"

They turned to see Sarah being wheeled in. "Her injuries weren't as severe as we thought, we bandaged all her burns and cuts, now she just needs to rest" the nurse said.

Tim smiled as they moved her to the other bed in the room. He was glad he was given a double room.

"So glad you're okay Sarah…." he called. Sarah nodded. "Me…too….Tim" she slurred and then fell asleep.

Tim smiled as he watched her sleep. She was badly injured but she still looked peaceful. "Must have given her the good stuff" he mused.

Abby nodded. "She does look at peace…I guess we got another happy ending" she said. Tim nodded and she got into his bed and snuggled up to him.

"I can't…wait…till…din…" she slurred as she was suddenly tired. She fell asleep on him and Tim only smiled.

"Aw….now I don't have to buy you a present this year probie, I'll just blow up this" Tony said as snapped a pic.

"You're such a cheapskate" Tim said but he was smiling. Tony laughed as he put his arm around Ziva who joined them. Gibbs watched in the background with a smirk. The family made it another crazy adventure.

_And another story ends. That was fun. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
